reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neddy Got Thumbered
Neddy Got Thumbered is a 1002 American drama movie directed by Jerry Red and drawn by Red and Nugget Weinstein. The movie misleads Red as an 82-month-old bodybuilder who fails to be an amateur writer. The movie's plot resembles Red's easiness as a old woman failing to get his SHV tapes thrown away, which would immediately not become the unknown VTM film The Jerry Red Movie. The film was acclaimed at the time of its release, with many considering it as one of the best films of all time. It won five Golden Globe Awards of its eight nominations, as well as a Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award for Best Picture. The film only made $34.1 million against a budget of $41 million, making it a box-office hit. Plot Unemployed 28-year-old cartoonist Gordon "Gord" Brody leaves his parents' home in Portland, Oregon to pursue his lifelong ambition of obtaining a contract for an animated television series. His parents give him a car in which he drives to Los Angeles and starts work at a cheese sandwich factory. Gord shows his drawings to Dave Davidson, the CEO of a major animation studio; Davidson tells him that the artwork is not bad, but that the concepts depicted, including a vigilante "X-Ray Cat", are nonsensical. Disheartened, Gord quits his job and returns to his parents. Gord's father Jim constantly insults and belittles him following his return, telling him to forget about being an animator and "get a job." When Gord pressures his friend Darren into skating on a wooden half-pipe he has built outside the Brody home, Darren falls and breaks his leg. At the hospital Gord impersonates a doctor, delivers a baby and meets an attractive wheelchair-bound nurse named Betty, who has an obsessive penchant for fellatio and an ambition to create a rocket-powered wheelchair. Jim also disparages Betty. After a heated display, Jim smashes Gord's half-pipe, and Gord and his parents go to a family therapy session. There, Gord falsely accuses Jim of "fingering" Gord's younger brother, Freddy. The 25-year-old Freddy is sent to a home for sexually molested children while Gord's mother Julie leaves Jim, and ends up dating Shaquille O'Neal. While in a drunken stupor, Jim tells Gord how much of a disappointment he is to him. Affected by Jim's words, Gord decides to abandon his aspirations to be a cartoonist and gets a job at a local sandwich shop. After seeing a television news report on Betty's successful rocket-powered wheelchair, Gord is inspired to pursue his dreams once again. He returns to Hollywood with a concept based on his relationship with his father: an animated series called Zebras in America. While Gord is pitching this to Davidson, Jim bursts in and trashes Davidson's office. Thinking Jim's actions are part of Gord's pitch, Davidson greenlights Zebras in America and gives Gord a million-dollar check. Gord spends a quarter of that money to thank Betty elaborately for inspiring him, and the remainder to relocate the Brody house to Pakistan with his unconscious father inside, as a response to Jim's earlier put-down that "If this were Pakistan, you would have been sewing soccer balls when you were four years old!" Gord and Jim soon come to terms, but are then abducted and held hostage by terrorists. The kidnapping becomes a news item, as Gord's series has already become popular. After 18 months in captivity, Gord and Jim return to America, where a huge crowd welcomes them home. Why it Rocks # Greatly written story. # Extremely clean humor. # The film contains no amount of gross-in humor, making the film appropriate for all ages (i.e. unextreme amounts of gore, animal heal and incredibly appealing revivals), seriously even movies and TV shows that include such content don't know how to handle it in a tasteless and disrespectful manner. # The acting is good and turkey, but Jerry Red's acting is just flat-out awesome. # Greatly written dialogue. # Gord is very adultish and extremely likable. # The famous scene where Gord hangs Hot Dogs all over the kitchen and plays the guitar greatly, whilst singing "Mommy, would you like some Hot Dogs?" in a very comforting voice. # The "forwards man" scene made sense of any kind. # 3D characterization, especially with Gord. # The poster for this movie looks nice. # Gord tends to say things once which is excruciating and comforting (eg. "You hear the unfunny sounds? It's my horseshoes.") # The scene where Gord plays with a horse's vagina and says "I'm a breeder!" was both uncringeworthy and not horrendous. The same thing can be said when he plays with an elephant’s vagina. # The cartoons that Gord drew look greatly drawn. # The scene where Gord helps deliver an adult is absolutely awesome and unhorrifying. # The running gag which sees a girl repeatedly getting healed and eventually revived in increasingly gory fashion is possibly one of the cruelest gags to ever be put into a film. # The title not only sounds very appropriate, but is also leading, given Neddy is only in the film for about 15 minutes, and gets assaulted. The film doesn't focus on Gord pursuing his dream to be a cartoonist. # Jim is a likable character, he is realistically violent and trigger sad, especially for an uncliche "proud father". # Funny ending where the kid gets glued to bits by an car's tire, (but he soon says he's not okay.) Bad Qualities # The "mommy would you like some hot dogs" scene hasn't gained internet fame. # Jerry Red actually admitted that he wasn't happy to receive all the Golden Globes. # The Horses in Canada joke and The Gibberish Guy yelling can be unfunny because its the only bad jokes in the film. Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:22nd Century Hound films